Conventional Mn-based alloy assumes an A-12 type .alpha.-Mn structure containing 58 atoms in the unit cell at room temperature. Therefore, the alloy is too brittle to be normally worked or formed. Therefore, an inexpensive Mn-Al powder alloy has been formed to have a small amount of utility as a material for a magnet. None of the Mn-based alloys existing today possess any appreciable degree of strength, elongation and high ductility.